The drums ordinarily in use have a casing which is cylindrical in form with a flange at each end over which a sheet of vellum is stretched. A large drum like the one of the present invention is of the bass type. The ones of smaller diameter are known as snare drum and tom-tom. A search uncovered the following U.S. patents which indicate the state of the art at the present time.
No. D100,734; No. D210,321: No. 3,603,194 No. 3,680,423.